The Real Raditz
by CamillaFierce
Summary: What if Raditz had a mate just before he went to Earth? What if he brought her with him to Earth? And when he dies? I suck at summaries. Just read it and figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

The Real Raditz

Author's Note: This idea came to me in a dream and I've been writing out my dreams lately but I hope you like the idea. I've also read a few similar stories so if you wrote one of those stories and I accidently write a quote or borrow one of the ideas like certain customs, please don't take offense if I do that. They're just great ideas that I just can't pass up. But, I think you'll like what I do to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Raditz sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be good. Frieza said he had a surprise for the monkeys that would most likely blow them away. He followed Prince Vegeta and Nappa down the winding halls. They came up to a large door and they heard "Come in" in that sadistic voice they hated so much. They walked in and bowed. "Lord Freeza, you sent for us?" Vegeta said, gritting his teeth. Freeza smirked. "Ah yes. I have a present for you monkeys. We found this not too far away from where your miserable planet used to be." All the saiyans gasped when Zarbon stepped forward with a girl about Raditzs age.

It wasn't just the fact that she was there, no, if she were normal they wouldn't care. What made them so shocked was the auburn tail that hung limply behind her. "Surprise! A new monkey for your little circus! She was in some sort of hibernation in a pod just around the area. Data says her parents put her in there when she was just a little monkey. She matured because she has been given knowledge by videos her parents had left her. She should be up to speed considering we already zapped some info into her about where she is and who she'll be staying with and what happened to her planet. She's actually quite mature for the conditions."

Zarbon threw her at Raditz who caught her. He was about to study her a little more closely but immediately looked up as Freeza started talking. "Now now, she comes with some rules. One of you has to teach her how to fight and to purge within the next month. She will go with you on all of your missions unless I say otherwise. And, one of you will have to take full responsibility. She's first class just so you know. Now go! I have more important matters to attend to!" Raditz followed Vegeta and Nappa still carrying the girl.

He took this time to study her features. Her hair had the same spiky nature as his and it ran down to the small of her back. She didn't have a widows peak but a few of the unruly locks of her pitch black hair were in her face. She was already dressed in saiyan armor similar to his except without his arm and thigh bands. She also had short sleeves and the bottom of the spandex came to mid-thigh. The armor was made to go along her curves perfectly and it was the exact same color as his with the shoulder and groin guards included.

They got to their quarters to see that nobody had put an extra bed or anything in. Raditz found a note on his bed and sneered in disgust. _Sorry about the shortage of beds monkeys. Looks like she'll have to sleep with one of you. Have a nice night. ~Freeza _Raditz laid her down on the twin sized bed and blasted the paper. "One of us will have to bed with her." Raditz said. Vegeta and Nappa laughed cruely. "I would rather kill myself than sleep with first class trash! I'm royalty and royalty should sleep with royalty!" Vegeta said before hopping into his bunk.

Nappa just laughed and got into his bunk. "Have fun Raditz! Try to control your instincts for once!" Nappa teased before turning away. Raditz looked down at her and gently moved her a little more to the left. He quickly decided to take her armor off so she wasn't extremely uncomfortable. No one deserved to sleep in that. He took off his boots and armor before laying down with his back facing her and covered them both up with a blanket, grumbling the entire time. He didn't even know her name.

-A few hours later-

Raditz heard Vegeta and Nappa getting ready to go to the training hall and woke up. He pulled on his boots and armor before feeling something holding his hair. He turned around to see the female hugging his hair and mumbling in her sleep. He growled at Vegeta and Nappa as Nappa laughed quietly and Vegeta gave an amused chuckle, obviously not wanting to wake her up so they could torture Raditz some more. They were obviously not quiet enough because she began to stir and soon opened her onyx eyes. She screamed and jumped out of the bed, dragging Raditz with her. He landed on top of her on his stomach, accidently straddling her.

He grunted and pulled himself off of her. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat up. "Where were you guys planning on going? Freeza gave me no scedule and told me to stick with the 'Monkeys' as he likes to call you." Vegeta and Nappa turned to Raditz. "We'll be in the mess hall for an hour before going to training hall. Freeza said one of us had to train her and take full responsibility and as your Prince, I leave her with you. Besides, she's first class, you're first class. It's perfect!" Nappa laughed his ass off while Vegeta just chuckled at the look on Raditzs face.

The left and Raditz started putting his armor and boots on. "My name's Zora by the way." She said. She was pretty pissed he wasn't paying any attention to her considering they had to share a bed. "Raditz." He mumbled. "What are we going to do today?" She asked as she pulled on her boots. "Eat and train." She stood up next to him. He glared at her. She was a little childish with all of these questions but she wasn't overly childish. It didn't really bother Raditz. She followed him as they walked out the door and down to the mess hall. They met Vegeta and Nappa and ate before going to a seperate room than the two other saiyans.

"Why aren't we going with them?" Zora asked. Raditz turned to look at her. He was probably a good foot taller than her. She was fully grown too. He was just a little overly tall. Her face was level with his chest and she had to look up at him. "You need special training that they forced me into helping you with. You and I won't be training with them for a while. But first, I want you to try to punch me. I need to guage your strength. I already scanned you with the scouter. Your power level was 186 that's average but not enough for a saiyan. Just punch my hand."

He held out his hand and she punched it. She held her hand because of the lack of resistance on his part and his scouter told him that her power level had gone up to 230 for the punch. His power level was between 1200 to 1500 but that was strange. A power increase already? "Your power increased for the punch. Did you gather your ki to punch?" She shook her head. "Well, this time, I want you to punch my hand but put a little ki into it if you can." She nodded and smashed her fist into his hand.

His arm buckled and she flew forward, he caught her and she was panting. He put her on her feet before checking his scouter. "275. Not bad at all. You still need some work though." He frowned and got into his fighting stance. She got the message and got into hers. He noticed an opening on her left side and took his chance. He swung a kick and it succesfully hit her left side. She skidded across the floor before she jumped up to her feet panting. He frowned. "You get tired too easily. Adjust your stance by making your left leg like mine."

She looked him up and down analyzing his stance before dropping into it. He smirked. She had dropped into his stance flawlessly. He looked at her and nodded. He went for her left side with his leg again and she blocked it with her knee. He nodded his approval before going to punch her stomach. She dodged and kicked him in the side. He slid a few inches but didn't budge other than that. She flipped a few feet away from him and got into stance. He charged her and knocked her feet out from under her. He brought his knee up and she slammed into it. He winced when she hissed but he didn't know why.

He shrugged it off and let her fall to the ground. They kept at it for a few hours until Raditz slammed her into a wall and she slid down. She didn't move but closed her eyes and panted. "Get up. I'll get you in a tank if you can't stand on your own." She picked herself up only to fall again moaning in pain. Raditz knew she wasn't faking it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give her a hard time. He groaned in annoyance and slung her over his shoulder. Her chin hit his armor and she groaned. He winced a little and started walking down to the regen tank room.

He got down there and took off her armor, boots, and gloves before putting her in the tank. His eyes lingered on her for a few moments before he sat down outside the tank. He was supposed to watch her and she was his only duty for today. She only had an hour to be in the tank before it beeped. He helped her out and handed her a towel. She ran down to the showers without a word and came back with clean spandex and now cleaned. She took her armor from Raditz and put it on before slipping into her boots and putting her gloves on.

"We're supposed to meet the prince back in our quarters. You need to sleep anyway." Raditz said before walking off. She followed him and they eventually got to the familiar room. Vegeta and Nappa were already there talking about the next mission. "How did it go?" Nappa asked. Zora went over to Raditz's bed and took off her armor and boots before laying down and pulling the covers up to her chin. "She lasted a few hours of me just throwing her around. Her power level changes when she fights. It fluctates between 186 and 275. But she needed a regen tank afterwards."

Vegeta nodded. "That was expected. Well, Nappa and I are going on a mission without you two. Freeza's orders. We'll be out for a year because we're going down a chain of planets that all decided to revolt. Can you handle her?" Vegeta asked. "Yes. She won't be any trouble." Vegeta smirked. "Alright. Nappa and I leave in approximitly nine hours. I'll wake you up when we're leaving. Frieza won't have a lot of missions for you two during the time we're gone." Raditz nodded and took off his armor. Vegeta turned over and was asleep within a minute.

Nappa had passed out during their conversation. Raditz pulled back the covers a little so he could crawl in bed but found an auburn tail spread across his side of the bed. He gently lifted it and let it slide through his fingers, earning a purr from Zora. He lifted it again and laid it down next to her. He got under the sheets and laid down but was facing her this time. She had her back turned to him. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something slide it's way around his thigh. He smirked when he figured out what it was. Her tail...


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Raditz

Author's Note: Please review if you get the chance. I need to know if you like it or not. Thank you daugterofrisingsun and Ryo-chan wolfgirl for at least reviewing. By the way, this gets a little **sexual** so that's why it's **Rated T. Skip to the -One Week Later- if you don't want to read it.** Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Raditz woke up to feel that something or someone was pressed up against his chest. He looked over at Vegeta and Nappa's bunks without disturbing Zora to see they were empty. He looked back at Zora to see the most peaceful face on her yet. Instead of that worried scowl she always had, she was smiling at the dream she was having. Raditz could still feel her tail wrapped around his thigh and apparently, during the night, his tail had wound itself around her waist. He stayed still, not wanting to disturb her.

This was strange to him. He had no idea why he was acting like this but he didn't care anymore. Zora's eyes fluttered open to see him staring back at her. She didn't move but when his tail tightened possesively around her waist, she decided to just snuggle into his chest. Her tail unwound from his thigh, leaving him a little disappointed. That disappointment disappeared when it wound around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He was actually happy with her. He barely knew her but she made him happy. He remembered his father talking to him when he was little.

-Flashback-

Raditz walked in the house to see his father and mother in each others arms, snuggled up to each other on the couch. He sneered. What point was this emotion those two shared? It would only cause weakness. Bardock looked up at his sneering son before getting up. "What's wrong Raditz?" he asked. Raditz walked into the kitchen with his father in tow. "Answer me when I ask you a question!" Bardock barked. Raditz winced from his father's harsh tone. "What use is the emotion you and Mom share? It causes weakness!" Radditz said.

Bardock rubbed his temples. "You'll understand one day. When you meet your life mate. There's a subconsious link that all living saiyans share. It gives us a life mate somewhere in the saiyan population. When you find that person, you'll be drawn to them and happy with them but when you're seperated for long periods of time, you'll feel lonely and lost as if a part of your heart's been taken with them. I just got back from a two month long mission-" Raditz cut him off. "That's bullshit! I'm tired of hearing this from you! You always talk about things like this but I really don't give a damn! I'm leaving in the morning."

-Back to Present-

Raditz had ignored his father back then but now he knows that those words were true. He'd found his life mate. Zora and Raditz stared into each other's eyes before leaning forward and letting their lips meet. Raditz's tongue plunged into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance with Raditz's being the victor. They broke away and Raditz felt an electric shock go through his body and he knew Zora felt it too. Together they both leant down to each other's necks and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Raditz finished lapping at the wound and looked at Zora in the eyes. "My mate..." they whispered together before springing at each other. Spandex soon littered the floor and moans tore through the air...

-One Week Later-

A knock on the door interupted the two saiyan's sleep. Raditz got up and walked to the door. Zarbon was there and didn't look too happy. "Frieza wants to see you and the female immediately." Raditz's eyes widened and he rushed over to Zora, shaking her awake. She groaned and got up. Seeing Zarbon, she threw on her armor, boots, and gloves before following Raditz out the door. They came up to Frieza's throne room and bowed. "Why hello monkey! How is the gift? She hasn't gotten out of hand has she?"

Raditz thought for the right words. "No sire. She's behaved well." Frieza smirked. "That's good. I was planning on sending you two off on a mission. It's simple really, purge and sell. Not very powerful lifeforms. I'm sure you two monkeys can handle it." Raditz looked over at Zora. "Yes sire. Thank you Lord Freeza." Frieza dismissed them and told them to go ahead and go to the pods now. Raditz smirked when they reached the pad. "Why are you smiling? We have to kill millions of people! I-" She was silenced with a kiss.

Raditz leaned over and started whispering in her ear. "This is the chance I've been waiting for. We're not going on that mission." She gaped at him. "I'll brief you from the pods. Let me put the coordinates in." He leaned into her pod and put in the coordinates for wherever they were going and then helped her in. The door closed and then he went to his pod. They were soon shooting through space at uncomprehendable speeds. "Soooo what's the plan and where the hell are we going?" Zora asked Raditz through the pods communication button.

"We're going to Earth to retrieve my long lost brother." Zora gasped. "B-But we'll be killed as soon as we set foot back in Frieza's base." She could feel Raditz smirk on the other line. She glanced at the band around her thigh that Raditz had given her. "I know. That's why we're not heading back to base. We'll be reporting to Prince Vegeta with Kakarott on the last planet of the chain they're taking out. Vegeta wants Kakarott at all costs. We're the only saiyans left. We can't afford to have one running loose." Zora sighed.

"Alright. But we shouldn't kill anybody. I just don't like killing." She shivered and heard Raditz sigh on the other end. "I know Zora, I know. We won't kill anybody." She heard the link click and she activated the sleep gas. Meanwhile, Raditz was thinking. Zora meant more than anything else to him and he didn't want her to see him as a mindless killer. But it was in his nature to kill. He clenched his fists. He'd just have to hold the urge as long as he could. He activated the sleeping gas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Just Outside Earth's Atmospere-

"Deactivating Sleep Mode" A monotone voice said in each of the pods. Both saiyans woke up and braced themselves. The pods entered the atmospere and were sent crashing down, crating two craters next to each other. Zora hopped out and raced over to Raditz's pod where he said the door was stuck. She pulled down a little bit and it sprung open. She yelped and jumped out of the way. Raditz looked at where the door met the rest of the pod and noticed it had something stuck in it. He pulled out a shard of metal and tossed in carelessly into the pod before shutting the door.

Zora and Raditz looked at the edge of the crater where a farmer had a gun that was pointed at them. Zora pressed her body against Raditz's in an attempt to calm him down and keep him from killing the pathetic creature. Her blue-lensed scouter was pressed up against the chest plates of Raditz's armor and she was glaring at the human. He dropped his weapon and proceeded to take off yelling and screaming. Zora backed away from Raditz and looked at him. "One out of twenty billion not killed. That's already a record!" She said beaming at him.

Raditz smirked and grabbed her around the waist. "Well, we still have to find Kakarott. I guess we should scan the power levels and look for the highest." They lifted into the air, simultaniously pressing the buttons on their scouters. They both fixated on the power levels. "I'm going to go take the highest and you'll go take the second highest, deal? If you find someone with saiyan features on your end, contact me through the scouter. If not, just go back to the pods." She nodded and kissed him lightly before taking off in pursuit of the power level she was assigned while Raditz took his.

She had been flying for five minutes when she saw someone on a cliff with a turban and cape staring in her general direction. Her scouter told her that that was where the power level of 408 was coming from. She landed across from him and he looked her up and down. "You're one of those menacing powers?" he asked. She nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked. She shrugged. "It's nothing that concerns you." Piccolo growled. "You better not be here to harm this planet or so help me!" She frowned.

"What would make you think that?" she asked. Piccolo sighed. "Nevermind. What do you want from me?" She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just looking for someone but you're not him." Piccolo shrugged indifferently. "Then be on your way. Don't get in the way." She sighed and took off back to the pods. Raditz had handed her the remote to his so she could move them to a more remote location. She landed next to them and activated the remotes before taking off into the sky and looking around.

She spotted a nice abandoned clearing and summoned the pods in that direction. She set the pods down and leaned up against a tree that was nearby. She closed her eyes and rested for about an hour but was disturbed when Raditz showed up with a crying toddler. "RADITZ! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screeched. Raditz turned to her and dumped the boy in her arms. "It's just to make Kakarott cooperate. He's forgotten everything and he gets his son back if he joins us." Zora sighed. "I guess that's a good a way as any. But the poor kid looks terrified!"

She looked at Gohan who was bundled up in her arms crying his eyes out. "Awww hey there, don't worry I won't hurt you. Come on, look at me little guy. Raditz, did you get his name?" Raditz shook his head and sat down next to her. Gohan peeked through his hands at the nice lady that was trying to cheer him up. "Aw, don't be scared. I'm not mean! Uncle Raditz is just grouchy." Gohan laughed a little bit. Zora looked at Raditz who was eating an apple. "Can I have some of that?" she asked. He held it in front of her and she took a bite.

"Thanks. Can you get one down for him?" Raditz elbowed the tree and a few landed on the ground near her. She picked one up and gave it to Gohan who started chewing it. "Thank you." he said really quietly. She smiled. "Your welcome. What's your name?" Gohan finished chewing and smiled. "Gohan. What's yours?" Zora got another apple for him so he could keep eating. "Zora. Hey Raditz?" Raditz looked at her warily. "What?" he asked. "When can we have offspring of our own?" This question made Raditz spit some apple out.

"Why would you want offspring at a time like this?" Zora shrugged and Gohan looked at Raditz. "Why wouldn't you? It's gonna be sad when I have to give him back." Zora said. Gohan put his hand on Zora's armor over her stomach, thinking he felt something but shrugged it off. Zora just watched him with amusement thinking he was just curious. Raditz jumped up and Zora followed him, holding Gohan to her chest. Their scouters beeped at the same time saying that both of the highest power levels were not too far away.

Sure enough, the green man and Goku both touched down a few meters from them. Gohan started squirming trying to get to Goku. "Shhhh shhhhh, Gohan, calm down. There's gonna be a big fight soon and we don't want you to get hurt so just stay with me okay?" Gohan nodded and she handed him another apple. He started eating it, watching as Goku and Piccolo got into stance and Raditz assessed their powers. Goku looked passed Raditz to see Gohan eating an apple in someone's lap.

He didn't look hurt so he didn't make a move but he growled. "Give me my son back!" he yelled at Raditz. Zora looked down at Gohan and back at Raditz who shook his head. "Ah ah ah. You have to come with us if you want him back." Goku knew that Gohan was in safe hands right now though. For some reason, he trusted the girl holding Gohan. Raditz started talking to Goku and Piccolo trying to make them feel weak and Zora didn't like it. What happened to the loving and affectionate Raditz that she'd been claimed by a week ago?

The fight began and she realized that Raditz was just toying with his opponents. Raditz was soon grabbed by the tail and Zora winced. Raditz started mumbling to Goku and he let go, letting Raditz get a hit in. Zora looked at Gohan who wasn't too happy. Her scouter bleeped and she looked down at Gohan but the power disappeared as soon as it appeared. She took the scouter off and thumped it before putting it back on. Zora looked back up at Raditz who had Goku under his foot. She felt Gohan start to tremble but dismissed it as him crying.

Her scouter bleeped again and saw Gohan's power at 1307. She tried to catch him before he took off but she was late. He jumped out of her arms and soared out to Raditz, slamming his head into Raditz's armor, making it crack. Raditz clutched the crack and Gohan fell to the ground. "Go-han?" Goku whimpered. Zora took off and retrieved Gohan before Raditz could get to him. She turned around and Raditz was there. "Put..him..down. You know the cost of breaking a saiyan's ONLY armor." Zora shook her head.

"He's only a child! It was in the moment Raditz!" Raditz sighed and looked down at the crack. "Fine. But you need to quit being so sentimental when out doing things like this." She sighed and clutched Gohan to her chest while Piccolo and Goku watched the scene. Gohan was on the brink of crying again. "You said you wouldn't kill anyone..." she whimpered. "I'm not!" Raditz said. "This is just...so...close to you killing someone. It's breaking my heart Raditz." Raditz's eyes widened when he felt her feelings through their bond.

He sighed. "Fine. They've had enough. Put Kaka-" Goku jumped on his back and held him in an arm lock before yelling "NOW!" and a blast seared through their chests. Zora stared at Raditz in horror as she saw the life leaving his eyes. She put Gohan down before rushing to Raditz's side. She saw Piccolo with smoking fingers and looked back down at Raditz before sobbing. "R-Raditz...Raditz...please wake up...Raditz?" She felt a white hot pain in her head before she collapsed on top of Raditz still sobbing. "W-Why? Why didn't I die? Was the bond not strong enough?" She looked at her hands before looking at the lifeless Raditz.

She started sobbing again before Gohan walked over to her. "I'm so sorry Zora..." he mumbled giving her a little hug. She returned it before glaring at the namekian without an arm. She shot him through the stomach with a small beam that she knew he'd be able to regenerate from. She noticed that all of Kakarott's friends had arrived and one of them was talking to him before he died. He suddenly faded away into nothing leaving everyone bewildered until the blue-haired woman shreaked. "Get Gohan away from them!"

Zora looked back at Raditz and unclipped his armor. She pressed her ear to his chest to find that there was no heartbeat. Another tear fell, one after another as she took his scouter and put his armor back on. As soon as she clipped the armor on, he started fading away. She was so bewildered that she failed to noticed Gohan bring her her scouter that she'd dropped with him on her scramble to Raditz. Gohan gave her another hug before putting a hand under her armor and on her stomach. She looked down at him as his little face scrunched up in concentration before smiling. "There are two kis in your tummy Zora!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Raditz

Author's Note: I'm glad a lot of you reviewed, this might be a little odd in the beginning like a list of things she does but when it comes to things like that, I'm not very good at it but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! All right, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

She looked down at her stomach in amazment. He couldn't be serious! The Z Fighters had gathered around her as she and Gohan investigated her stomach in amazment. "Twins...twins...of all things...why twins..." she mumbled to herself. That meant that she was guaranteed to have a boy and it was going to look exactly like Raditz because saiyan males always look exactly like the father unless the child wasn't exactly half and half. Like Raditz, some males were three fourths of their mother and one fourth their father and looked different.

But with twins, it was guaranteed that the male would look like the father. She was interupted when someone swiped up Gohan. "Stay away from her Gohan! You have no idea if she'll kill you or not." The blue-haired woman glared at Zora. "But but but, she was nice to me! She made sure the mean man wasn't mean to me anymore!" Zora looked down at her stomach then at one of the Z Fighters who had long hair and a couple scars on his face. "I-Is it true? Are there two?"

Yamcha was caught off guard but stepped forward and put his hand on her stomach. He felt around but eventually felt two soft kis just barely there. He removed his hand and nodded. She felt like crying again but decided against it. Warriors don't cry. She pushed her way out of the circle and sat by the apple tree that Raditz had been sitting under not even an hour ago. Then she remembered the pods and rushed over to them. She went into Raditz's and was ambushed by his scent and she let a few more tears run down her face.

She took his personal belongings like the red bandana that was recovered from his father and his arm band that he'd stopped wearing. She got out of the pod to see that the Z Fighters and everyone else had gathered around. She made her way over to hers and got her things before getting the remotes. "Oh god, Prince Vegeta's gonna kill me. I hope he doesn't decide to visit. I don't feel like dealing with a royal pain in the ass." Zora mumbled to herself as she pressed the buttons needed to send the empty pods to Vegeta. She threw the remotes in each one before they closed up and took off.

Piccolo had heard what she'd said and decided to warn everyone once the girl left. She looked at her scouter before folding it and putting it on her waistband and putting Raditz's on her face. Chaiouzu floated over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can feel your inner turmoil." She knew that it was the bond that had ripped her heart in two. That was a meant-to-be mate that she'd lost. She should have died. "That was my mate. I should have died but I didn't and I don't know why. One of the twins is guaranteed to look like Raditz because of saiyan genes and it's going to kill me to know that he's gone. But I can't believe it!"

Everyone looked at her strangely as she started crying again. She looked at all of them before blasting off. Gohan tried to reach for her but Bulma picked him up. Zora was crying uncontrollably now. She had no idea what she was going to do regarding living on the planet. She flew over to an island and saw a cave that looked big enough for shelter. She landed next to it and walked in. Her scouter told her nothing was in there and she couldn't catch the scent of anything that could have lived here so she decided this would be her home for awhile.

She leaned up against the wall and started crying again. She slid down and was soon laying down curled up. She missed the strong arms that she'd grown used to sleeping with wrapped around her. Her tail curled itself around her thigh and she cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, across the island, Gohan was whimpering and curling up in a ball. Piccolo had left him out here to fend for himself and he didn't know if he'd come back. Piccolo watched from high above the island. This child had such power that he didn't know about and Piccolo was determined to control it.

-The Next Day-

Zora shivered and got up. The scouter on her face was getting a call. She answered and immediately jumped to attention when Vegeta's voice boomed in her ear. "Raditz! I told you to report in every ten hours! It's been 15 hours! What happened!" Zora whimpered. "R-Raditz is gone-" Vegeta growled on the other end. "Huh. Is that so? Why didn't you report to me?" Zora whimpered again. "I-I was busy. Um Vegeta? What happens to a mate when the other dies from a life mate bond?" Vegeta chuckled.

"The other dies unless it was the male that died, even then, the female would have to be pregnant to not go with him. Why?" Zora swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-We were m-mates." Vegeta laughed on the other side. She was confused. "I figured it was only a matter of time until that welp mated with you. But, I didn't think that an offspring would come out of it." Zora sighed. "Two offspring..." she mumbled. "What did you say?!" Vegeta barked on the other end. Zora flinched.

"The warriors on this planet can sense power levels and one them told me there were two offspring." Vegeta growled. "Ugh. First class trash. Nappa and I heard everything on Raditz's scouter up until his death. You are too sentimental. Anyway, we're already on our way. Raditz's conversation that you were not present for told us that there are dragon balls on the planet." Zora growled. "It would make sense. The dragon balls were originally thought to just be on Namek but there's namekian here. Hn. What are your orders up until your arrival?"

She heard Vegeta talking to Nappa for a second before she got her answer. "Just survive. Don't kill anyone though. Leave that to us. We'll be there in a year." She thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll await your arrival." She heard the click of the other scouter turning off before looking at her surroundings. The sun had lightened the cave and she could see the back of it. It didn't go very far but it was good enough. She walked outside and looked around. She flew up into the sky so she could see the layout better but was surprised by what was up there.

"Hey Zora." The namekian said without opening his eyes. "What are you doing up here?" she asked. She was still angry at him but she wanted to play her cards right and maybe get something out of him. "I'm watching the boy to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I left him there to see if he'd survive." Zora looked down to see Gohan exploring the place trying to find shelter. She smirked. She was informed that this was how a normal saiyan was trained. "How did you know that this is how normal saiyans are trained?" she asked the namekian.

She kept trying to keep the anger down that kept swelling at the sight of her mates killer. He noticed the mixed emotions going across her face and decided not to push her buttons. "I didn't. I came up with this. Did you go through this training?" She shook her head. "No. But I was put through courses. Raditz taught me everything I know." She was on the verge of crying again but she refused to let another tear drop. She'd cried enough. Piccolo remembered the day before and how broken apart this girl was at losing her mate.

"You miss him don't you?" Piccolo asked. Zora rounded on him and glared. "You...you...you have no idea. That was my ONLY lifelong mate. Now that he's gone, I have to raise two saiyan brats on my own! Vegeta and Nappa won't help, I can guarantee that! I almost had him convinced to just leave you alone when Kakarott jumped on him and YOU shot them! You killed him for no reason!" She yelled. She looked down at Gohan to see if he'd heard her from down there. Nope. He was busy trying to avoid getting eaten.

She sighed, letting all the frustration go. "I don't understand why he faded away though." she mumbled. "Kami, the Earth's guardian, must have plans for him in otherworld. He did for Goku and that's why he faded away." Piccolo commented. Zora thought for a moment. "He should have gone straight to hell. He told me that's where he should go because he's killed countless people." Piccolo snorted. "Well, Kami has plans for him in otherworld. I'll leave it at that."

-Meanwhile in Otherworld-

Raditz looked around and noticed his brother next to him and a line of white clouds being directed by blue and red men with horns. "W-Where am I?" he stuttered. Goku got up and dusted himself off. "I think we're dead." he said with such carelessness, it infuriated Raditz. "If we're dead, my mate would be here too..." Raditz got to thinking about why Zora wouldn't be here with him. "Hey you two! Come with me!" A blue man walked up to them and started leading them up to the front of the line.

They got there and Goku greeted an old namekian with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Kami! Are we dead?" Kami nodded. "Yes, you are. But I have allowed you to keep your bodies. But let's talk to King Yemma and see if he'll let you train up until your friends wish you back." Goku jumped up and down with excitment while Raditz crossed his arms indifferently. They walked up to a gigantic desk where a gigantic red man was stamping papers. "Hell, hell, heaven, heaven, heaven, hell, heaven, hell, hell, hell, hell, heaven-" Kami interupted him.

"Sir, I would like to send these two down Snake Way to recieve King Kai's training." The man behind the desk went through some papers. "Kami! I'm busy. But Son Goku and Raditz? Goku I can allow but Raditz was condemed to hell as soon as he purged his first planet. I don't understand why his mate isn't here. Hmmmm..." He started shuffling through more papers. "Ah ha! Zora." His eyes widened when he laid his eyes on the paper. "Ummmm she won't be joining us any time soon." Raditz growled.

"And why is that?!" He balled his hands into fists. "Um I probably shouldn't tell you. Ask King Kai to make a call to her when you get there. He can do that. Now go! I'm busy!" Raditz and Goku turned to Kami. "Follow him. He'll take you to the beginning of Snake Way. It's extremely long so don't be surprised if it takes a few months to get to King Kai's planet." Raditz growled and followed. Goku said thank you to Kami before following his tempermental brother.

They got in the car with the blue man and they drove to a snake head. "Okay, there's only one warning, don't fall off of Snake Way. If you do, you go straight to hell. Now go! Every second counts!" Raditz immediately started running. He wanted to contact Zora as soon as possible. "Hey! Wait up!" Goku took off after his brother. Raditz ignored him and kept running. He them remembered he could fly and levitated off of Snake Way. "No Raditz! We have to stick together!" Raditz sneered.

"You're the reason we're in this mess! My mate had almost convinced me not to kill you when you went ahead and had us both shot! I also need to find out why my mate hadn't died with me. She should have due to the saiyan life bond. But she didn't and King Kai knows why! I have to get to him so I can find out!" Goku felt genuinly guilty for his brother's current situation. "Look, I'm sorry but we have to stick together!" Raditz shook his head. "No we don't. We're both headed in the same direction idiot! Either way, we'll end up in the same place!"

Goku slapped his forehead. "At least help me get a little farther." Raditz sighed and grabbed Goku just above the ankle before taking off. "HEY! THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! PUT ME DOWN!" Raditz ignored him and kept flying. Snake Way was a blur under them as they continued as high speeds. Raditz stopped a few days later when he thought he heard something. He looked down at Goku to see him sound asleep and snoring. They didn't run out of energy in Otherworld so Raditz was a little confused that Goku was asleep.

He shook Goku around a little bit but he didn't do anything but mumble. Raditz held him up and kicked him in the chest slightly. Goku grumbled and opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "No. I'm dropping you off. You need to pull your own weight! Besides, you killed me so it's only fair." Raditz had some wierd sibling instincts kicking in so he was being quite immature at the moment. Goku stuck his tongue out at him and took off running. Raditz levitated off the ground and started flying. He passed Goku up and kept flying with one thing on his mind. 'I have to talk to Zora.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Raditz

Author's Note: Sorry it's so late. I have an explanation on my profile but I'll also explain it on here. So here's the thing, I've been working on some other fanfics and not posting them because I honestly have a really hard time keeping up with posted fanfics. So what I'm doing is writing them and completing them before posting them. But this was already posted and I didn't want to delete it, wait forever to complete it in my flash drive, then repost it only to find out no one wants to read it anymore. I'll try to keep up with this one as much as possible though since it's already posted and you all really like it. I like to hear what you guys think and I'm glad several of you reviewed. It makes me get back to writing the story again. :)

Thank you daughterofrisingsun, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, RKF22, (Guest), Katie, milleniumslacker, alicefiresage, kayleah, and theredhairedhinata. I love hearing from you guys and I'm glad you love the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Zora watched Piccolo who seemed to be having a battle within himself. He finally gave a sigh of defeat. "How long do we have?" She crossed her arms and huffed. "You'll have to be more specific namekian." Piccolo rubbed his temples. "How long before the Prince arrives if he were to arrive?" Her eyes widened. He didn't. He couldn't have. "How do you know about Prince Vegeta?" Piccolo thought about if he should tell her. "I heard you mumble it yesterday when you were sending the spaceships off." he said.

She visibly relaxed. "Okay. But why would you want to know?" Piccolo was getting frustrated. "If he arrives, will we have a world domination problem? Purging? Selling?" he decided to answer her question with a question just to see if he could throw her for a loop. "I see your point. It's hopeless to fight him and Nappa though. They're much stronger than me. No amount of training could help you. You have a year though. Until they arrive anyway. They called me this morning telling me they were after the dragon balls." Piccolos eyes widened.

This changes things. He quickly gained his composture and looked her dead in the eyes. "This is our home planet and we plan on protecting it. Now I have to go tell all of Goku's friends but I can't leave Gohan. That means you have to do it." Zora glared at him. "I'm not doing your chores for you! Why should I help you anyway!" Her hands were on her hips and she had a very annoyed look on her face. "Because Goku's friends could teach you how to sense power levels instead of having to use that thing."

She still didn't waver. "Depends on how many of these 'friends' I have to find and talk to. Besides, why would they trust me? I came here in a ship, was in a lifelong mate status with a killer, and I don't exactly look friendly do I? No! Only around children and Raditz. They wouldn't trust a single damn thing I said without looking at me like I was as evil as my mate!" She had crossed her arms and her tail was waving around and puffing out slightly. "Well they wouldn't exactly trust me either! I tried to take over the planet several times!" Piccolo argued.

Zora looked Piccolo up and down. "You have got to be kidding me. You? Impossible! Don't make me laugh namekian!" Piccolo blushed purple temporarily. "My name's Piccolo! Well the rest of the Earth's population thinks of me as a powerful being. Anyways, back on the subject! You have to tell them. At least one of them and they'll spread the news." Zora sighed. "Alright PICCOLO. I was bored anyway. Where should I start? I'll tell one and only one then report back here." Piccolo smirked in victory before thinking.

"Well you could start at Kame House. Does that device record locations? I just noticed that's Raditz's." She held it protectivly. "Yeah. Why? It stores every location that the wearer had stopped at for more than thirty minutes." Piccolo silently thanked Kami that he wouldn't have to take her all the way to Kame House. "Okay. Raditz had stopped at Kame House for about an hour so it should be on there somewhere." Zora started messing with Raditz's scouter and pulled up a map after typing in the current coordinates.

"Does it happen to be in the middle of the ocean?" She asked. Piccolo nodded. "Fine. I'll be back in a little while. I don't plan on dragging this out." She took off in the direction that Raditz's scouter was telling her to go. She eventually saw a little pink house on a tiny island out in the middle of nowhere. It had 'Kame House' written on the side so she figured that was where she was supposed to go. She landed and walked over to the front of the house. She went up to the door and lightly knocked.

An old man with a staff and a turtle shell on his back opened the door. He immediately noticed her armor and looked her over. His eyes lingering on her chest a little too long and Zora immediately regretted coming here. "Why hello there! What would a pretty woman like you be doing here?" Zora heard someone walking up to the door and shoving the old pervert out of the way. It was the blue haired woman from the day before. She immediately screamed when she saw Zora.

"W-W-What are you doing h-here?" Zora could tell she was terrifying the woman. "Oh what did Raditz do this time? First he's scaring Gohan, Piccolo, and now you. Do I need to be informed of any other people he's scarred for life?" The blue haired woman shook her head furiously. "W-What do you want?" Zora thought for a moment about why she was here. "Oh yeah! I got a call from Prince Vegeta this morning telling me he'd be coming to Earth in one year. Piccolo said you could spread the news." The blue haired woman squealed.

"No no no no no! No more saiyans! Yeah, I'll tell the others. My name's Bulma by the way." Zora shrugged. "I'm Zora. Thanks Bulma. Piccolo is planning on having everyone fight the Prince." Just then, Zora's stomach growled. Zora felt a small pain in her stomach and looked at it. "The little ones are sapping my energy. Plus I haven't eaten in two days. Alright, I have to go and hunt. I may visit this home again if I get any updates." Zora was about to leave when Bulma grabbed her arm. "Please come in. I can make something for you to eat. And we need to talk."

Zora just shrugged and followed Bulma inside. She found a short man in a gi that matched Kakarott's sitting on the couch. He immediately jumped up and got into fighting stance. "Get away from her Bulma! She's dangerous!" Bulma held up her hands and stepped in front of Zora. "Don't worry Krillin! She's good! She just came to tell us that a couple more saiyans will be showing up in a year." Krillin didn't relax much. "Then why is she in the house?!" Bulma crossed her arms. "She's hungry and I didn't want her to have to go out and hunt like some animal!"

Zora watched the little exchange in amusement. After a few minutes, Krillin got out of his stance but didn't take his eyes off of Zora. They both followed Bulma to the kitchen. She told Zora to sit down and she went off preparing a meal for the saiyan and the Z Fighter. "So you mentioned little ones while we were outside. Are you pregnant?" Zora nodded. "Yes. I found out when Gohan said he felt two kis in my stomach. Just to make sure, I also had an adult feel for himself. But yes, two twins." Bulma took this information in as she cooked.

"Hmmmm. How long will you be pregnant? Human females normally don't give birth for nine months after conception." Zora chuckled. "Well, saiyan females had evolved so that we only have to wait six. Since I'll be having twins, I might get a little bigger but when it's just one, only a small bump will appear on the outside. But on the inside, the baby will remain vertical during the entire six months, allowing the female the freedom of movement. I'll admit, for me, it will hurt because the babies will be pressed up against my internal organs AND the thick barrier that develops on the front of the stomach. My body should adapt though."

Bulma winced at this information while Krillin eyed Zora in shock. "If you want, just so you're not living in a cave or anything, you can stay at Capsule Corp with me." Zora smiled. "Thank you. Piccolo was very boring company. He never does ANYTHING and he makes ME do everything. Speaking of, after I eat, I need to go tell him where I'm going so he can focus on Gohan and not wait up on me." Bulma thought for a moment. "That would be a good idea." She finished up the food and put it all on the table.

Zora ate at a quick but efficient pace while not making a mess. "Wow. You have better table manners than Goku ever did." Zora got slightly angry. "Please do not compare me to him. He's third class and I'm first class. It's only proper. Raditz ate like a madman if that proves anything." Bulma laughed. "It must just be male saiyans in general." she said. Zora laughed a little before continuing eating. She finished after about ten minutes and stood up. "Thank you Bulma. I'm going to go tell Piccolo where the hell I'm going and come back here."

Bulma nodded and Zora walked outside. She immediately took off and soared in Piccolo's direction. She realized that she was already softening up but she didn't care. She saw Piccolo and stopped by him. "Did you tell them?" he asked. "Yeah. Bulma said I could stay with her so I don't have to sleep in a cave. Soooooo see ya!" She took off leaving Piccolo to meditate. She went back to the little pink house to see that Bulma was outside with a flying device. Zora landed and waved. "I told Piccolo. Let's go!"

Bulma laughed and showed her where to sit in the helicopter. They were flying to Capsule Corp and Zora was bored. "So why aren't you that upset about Goku's death?" Bulma laughed. "Because we have the dragon balls silly! We are going to wish him back with them. Master Roshi's sister Baba had brought a message from Goku yesterday saying he didn't want to be wished back for a year. So that's what we're going to do!" Zora sighed. "At least you get to wish him back. Raditz is probably being condemned to hell as we speak."

Bulma looked at the saiyan in pity. It wasn't Zora's fault that Raditz was only evil when she wasn't around. "Well, Kami had plans for him so it's most likely he's not going to hell. You'll see." Zora smiled a little. "Thanks." It was silent the rest of the ride until they got to Capsule Corp. They walked inside and Bulma walked down a couple of halls. "Alright, this is my room, this is my parents room, and this is your room." The door slid open to reveal a nice looking bedroom. It had a king sized bed and a large walk-in closet already full of clothes.

The bathroom was fairly sized with a tub and a shower and two sinks. "Thank you Bulma. I really don't know what to say." Bulma laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. Dinner is at 7:30. The clock is on the table beside the bed." Zora nodded and Bulma walked out. She went over to the bed and laid down. She looked at the empty side and whimpered. She missed Raditz. She looked at the clock and noticed that she only had an hour before dinner. She sighed and got up. She went to the closet and picked a t-shirt and some shorts.

She made a tail hole in the shorts and made sure they fit before going into the bathroom and figuring out how the shower worked. She figured it out pretty quickly and took a ten minute shower. She got dressed and saw that she still had about twenty minutes. She shrugged and walked out of her room. She walked down to the kitchen and living room before settling on the couch. Bulma's father walked in after five minutes and sat down in a chair at the table. Finally, Bulma walked in and led Zora over to the table.

Mrs. Briefs served dinner and sat down. Zora started eating her food while Bulma told her parents who she was. After about a fifteen minute explanation, Mr. Briefs turned Zora who'd just finished eating all she needed to eat. "So Zora, you're going to be having twins?" Zora nodded. "Well, I guess Bulma can be the one to run tests. But if you need anything, and I mean anything, Bulma and I will be available to help you." Zora smiled. "Thank you. I've heard from Prince Vegeta that a saiyan female's pregnancy can be a little rough. Mood swings and strange cravings included."

Mr. Briefs nodded. "Yes. That's what happens to human females. Have you begun to experience morning sickness yet?" Zora shook her head. "No. But it should be starting any day now. A saiyan pregnancy progresses far faster than human pregnancy. They were only concieved a week ago." She said with a laugh. Bulma looked at her curiously. "How do you know it was a week ago and not earlier?" Zora gave her a look that said 'Seriously?' with a playful attitude.

"Because Raditz and I only got together a week ago and we only mated a week ago." This made Bulma blush. She still couldn't believe that Raditz, the cold hearted alien killer, loved this kind and respectable girl. "Saiyan twins are extremely rare though. On Vegetasei, if a pair was born, they always stuck together no matter what and studies say that they had a telepathic link after their born. They could feel each others feelings. So if one were to wake up in the middle of the night then the other would also wake up as a result of the link."

Bulma and Mr. Briefs just listened as they were fascinated about this information. "I was never actually on planet Vegetasei but I was in a pod for about fifteen or twenty years. My parents had left information to play itself and teach me everything I need to know about Vegetasei. The only reason they left me info about twins is because I was actually a twin but my brother died at birth. But I'm glad they left me the info. It pays off after awhile." Bulma smiled. "Alright. I'll ask you more questions tomorrow when I run a few basic tests. For now, we should all go to bed."

A few hours later, everyone was asleep except for Zora. She kept trying to go to sleep but she just didn't feel as secure and as safe as she did when Raditz was there. She kept tossing and turning but just couldn't fall asleep. She figured it was the bond that was screwing up her sleeping. She eventually forced herself to close her eyes and try to focus on the two kis in her stomach. The humans could do it so why shouldn't she at least try? She put her hand on her stomach and felt around and could already feel them getting bigger.

She spent a few minutes doing this before she finally felt two small and warm ki under her hand. She smiled and rested her head on a pillow. She stayed awake just feeling the two ki in her stomach before finally falling asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
